cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Praetorians
Overview Praetorians are one of the highest villain groups in CoH and can only be found during Portal missions. Given the complex nature of this group, I have decided to try a different kind of format to explain them, according to their factions and leaders: Factions AntiMatter Nuon (minion) AntiMatter equipped his creations with the ability to generate energy and channel it into attacks. Altough they appear somewhat similar to Neuron's minions and to Clockwork of Primal Earth, they are mechanical constructs and obey only the master of radiation. Powers Meson (lieutenant) AntiMatter's constructs are designed to work together, but occasionally there will be a specific task that he wants accomplished. The Meson unit is almost always assigned to these duties. They carry more logical circuits and can more easily follow complex instructions. Powers Baryon (boss) The Baryons are the most powerful of AntiMatter's constructs. They generate an intense ammount of radiation and must be carefully contained when fighting in areas with civilian presence. Powers AntiMatter (archvillain) Trapped within his powered armor, AntiMatter used to be Tyrant's primary scientific consultant. He and Neuron were once the best of friends and created the Clockwork of Praetorian Earth together. Of late his teories have been more and more radical, causing Tyrant to lean on Neuron for research and analysis. Unbeknownst to anyone, AntiMatter has cracked the Portal tech. He is waiting to reveal his breakthrough in order to garner favor from Tyrant and his true love, Dominatrix. Powers Black Swan Minor Shadow (minion) These small shadowy beings serve Black Swan loyally. They seem to have no desires or motivations of their own. Some people say that after they encounter them they experience a chill for up to several weeks. They can channel dark energy into focused blasts. Powers Shadow (lieutenant) Although there are no visible diferences between those minions and the Minor Shadows, it is obvious that they can draw on a greater reserve of power. Something about their essence makes them stronger. It is uncertain where that energy comes from, but the most popular theory is that they are created with a more direct connection to Shadow Earth. Powers Master Shadow (boss) These servant of Black Swan are obviously different in both size and power from their smaller counterparts. They have achieved a mastery of Shadow energy that can only be surpassed by the dark lady herself. Black Swan (archvillain) Born with a connection to the Shadow Earth in the Netherworld, Black Swan can channel energy from that dimension into attacks and defenses. She is served by minions that some say she draws from Shadow Earth and others say are created by stealing pieces from the shadows of her victims. Powers Bobcat Alley Cat (minion) The lowest rank of those who serve Bobcat is filled with strays. She searches the streets of the city for those who have nowhere else to go. She prefers those who have been injured in some way, mentally or physically and bear a grudge towards the ones that hurt them. Bobcat offers her alley cats something to fight for...and against. Powers Lynx (lieutenant) After an alley cat develops some skill, he is moved to a leadership position. They have to be tough to attain this status, but they must have compassion for their comrades as well. Bobcat will not tolerate cruelty among her group. Powers Ocelot (boss) The most important quality that Bobcat looks for when moving one of her people to the rank of Ocelot is trustworthiness. If Bobcat cannot hold someone at their word, they will never succeed in her group. Woe to anyone who betrays her. Bobcat (archvillain) Bobcat is a scientific hybrid between a woman and a feline predator. It took many painful operations to get her to the state she is now in, so her state of mind is violent and feral. Neuron is the only person she trusts, and her insticst even override that at times. Powers Chimera Cockatrice (minion) These low ranks servants of Chimera have only the most rudimentary skills with poison. They can create a toxin that will slowly damage their target but is almost never fatal unless combined with other attacks. Powers Basilisk (lieutenant) As Chimera's servants advance through the ranks they continue their mastery of weapons and poisons. The Basilisks coat their weapons with a poison that will dull their enemies' reflexesand make them easier to finish off. Powers Gorgon (boss) These combatants are amongthe most feared that the Praetorians can field. Their weapons are coated with a poison that will paralyze their opponents. This allows them to easily capture of defeat them at their leisure. Powers * Hack (Melee, Lethal, Foe -Defense) Chimera (archvillain) When his parents were killed by the villain Doppleganger, Chimera was given the oportunity of a lifetime. Doppleganger took the boy under his wing and trained him to be the world's premiere silent killer. Powers Diabolique Wight (minion) These incorporeal spirits have been caught before they could travel across the veil by Diabolique's dark magic. In binding them to this world she also forces them to do her bidding. They are tormented and distraught but are forced to serve the twisted mystic. Powers Wraith (lieutenant) After being in Diabolique's service for some time, Wraiths are imbued with some of her potent mystical energy. Combined with their tortured existence this makes her Wraiths fearsome foes indeed. Powers Poltergeist (boss) Bound to the earth for so long and subjected to Diabolique's corrupt power, eventually each of her minions snap. When they do their powers increase proportionally. They no longer care if they can ever escape, they simply want to destroy the living. Powers Diabolique (archvillain) Tammy Arcanus was born with great magical powers on Praetorian Earth, just like she was in Primal Earth. Unfortunately, they manifested very differently. As she reached adolescence she began exploring her powers before she was trained. She used astral projection to cast her spirit forth. So intoxicated was she by the new wonders that she was discovering she returned to her body too late to link with it. She watched helplessly as it withhered and died without a spirit. Tammy's father tried to save her but he was too late to manage anything other than keeping her spirit bound to earth. For his trouble Tammy blasted her father and turned him into her first spirit minion. Powers Dominatrix Servant (minion) To be bound to Dominatrix is an honor that must be earned. Going without sleep and other trials of endurance are given to candidates to prove their worth. Passing means a term of servitude where complete obedience is expected. Trainer (lieutenant) Trainers are very important to Dominatrix's organization. They teach the new Servants to fight effectively and work as a unit. They also fill the position of tactical leader in combat quite often. Lady (boss) The Lady is the mistress of all she surveys. She is responsible for a number of Trainers and Servants. There is a strong bond of fealty that goes both ways in these relationships. With power comes responsability. Dominatrix (archvillain) Being the daugther of a famous and universally loved super heroine never sat well with Dominatrix. She rebelled from a very young age and when she hit puberty and her powers kicked in she decided enough was enough. After killing her mother, the infamous Miss Liberty, she started making a name for herself. She caught Tyrant's attention and has been serving him loyally, in all capacities, ever since. Powers Infernal Demon (minion) These vicious creatures serve Infernal only because he forces them to. By subverting their will throughthe use of ancient mystic rituals he creates permanent servants. If his control begins to wane over a particular demon, he performs another ceremony and binds it permanently into his weapons or armor to increase their strength. Powers Demon Lord (lieutenant) These vicious creatures serve Infernal only because he forces them to. By subverting their will throughthe use of ancient mystic rituals he creates permanent servants. If his control begins to wane over a particular demon, he performs another ceremony and binds it permanently into his weapons or armor to increase their strength. Powers Demon Overlord (boss) Occasionally, Infernal is able to find a more powerful demon to subjugate. It takes a much greater effort to control them so he cannot use them as frequently, but he still has a significant number under his sway. One of the greatest dangers Infernal faces is losing control of one of his Demon Lords. Infernal (archvillain) On Praetorian Earth Infernal never had Numina's guidance to temper his drive to control more and more demons. When he first arrived on Praetorian Earth, Diabolique encouraged him to bind more and more demons into his armoruntil they corrupted his spirit. With the darkness came powerand soon Infernal had become stronger than his guide.He is extremely power hungry and is happy to cross over to Primal Earth, where there may be more demons for him to use. Powers Malaise Crazy Chopper (minion) Malaise has the mutant ability to project his insanity into the minds of others. He has slowly adapted to his altered version of reality, but the instantaneous placement of his skewed view upon others drives them mad. Crazy Slicer (minion) Malaise has the mutant ability to project his insanity into the minds of others. He has slowly adapted to his altered version of reality, but the instantaneous placement of his skewed view upon others drives them mad. Lunatic Slugger (lieutenant) Most of the people affected by Malaise never recover. They certainly don't without help. No one has been able to detect a pattern in those he infects, but once they enter the world that exist in his mind they are never the same. Maniac Slammer (boss) Some of those affected by Malaise's insidious powers attain some modicum of control again. They also see the world the way he sees it. Those poor creatures become his most trusted servants. Some believe that if enough of them are created the world might turn into into the topsy-turvy madhouse that Malaise sees everyday. Malaise (archvillain) On Praetorian Earth the villain Malaise was never counseled by Sister Psyche. Instead, he was one of the "patients" at one of Mother Mayhem's facilities. With the ability to control his madness and inflict it on others, he quickly rose to a position as her favorite. Powers Mother Mayhem Child of Anger (minion) Mother Mayhem places promising patients in her special facilities and then stimulates their rage centers until they are prime killers. She then overlays clear and commands directly into their minds and turns them loose. They can't be bargained with, they can't be reasoned with, and they absolutely will not stop, ever. Powers Child of Rage (lieutenant) Mother Mayhem continues to prod her minions, pushing them farther and farther down a very particular path of madness. Once they are to this level they no longer feel pity, or remorse, or fear...only rage. Powers Child of Hatred (boss) At this point, Mother Mayhem has pushed her "children" to the point that they can feel nothing but hatred for everything around them. They simply want everything around them to die. Powers Mother Mayhem (archvillain) This twisted psion is Tyrant's closest advisor and possibly his biggest threat as well. She is organized and has large numbers of minionsshe has driven to her particular brand of insanity in her special asylums. Powers Neuron Electrode (minion) The basic model of minion designed by Neuron was originally blueprinted to be a laboratory assistant. It is excellent at following simple commands and would have been well suited for tasks a scientist did not have the time or muscle for. Neuron quicly realized that the metallic minions could be used as attack drones and adapted his plan on the fly. Powers Circuit (lieutenant) A more powerful version of the Electrode unit, this minion can sometimes cause trouble for a single opponent. A group should be able to easily defeat it, however due to its limited power supply. It has excellent offensive capabilities and should be dealt with carefully if more than one is present. Powers Inhibitor (boss) The Inhibitors are sometimes said to be the most difficult of Neuron's creationsto deal with. They are built to make it difficult for any opponent to do what they are good at. This ability to negate the strenghts of their foe make the Inhibitors a frustrating and potentially deadly opponent. Powers Neuron (archvillain) Neuron is the creation of his own twisted scientific experiment. He gave himself complete control over his body's nervous system. Once he and AntiMatter worked together as friends, but of late a rift has formed between them. Neuron's creation of Siege and the favor that garnered him with Tyrant is the primary cause of discord between them. Powers Nightstar SPECTRA Series I (minion) Not to be out done by Neuron, Anti Matter created the SPECial Tactical Robot Army to serve Tyrant. The Series I was the prototype and is therefore the least efficient model. Powers SPECTRA Series II (lieutenant) When Neuron developed a new Robot Attack Module series, AntiMatter did the same with the SPECTRA. Despite certain design diferences, the two models are comparable in practice. Powers SPECTRA Series III (boss) The SPECTRA Series III is the most advanced design that AntiMatter has created to date. Some of his other creations are more powerful but none have the efficiency of the Series III. Nightstar (archvillain) This android is the creation of AntiMatter as a testament to his love for Dominatrix. Nightstar is patterned after her the same way that Siege is patterned after Tyrant. Neuron considers it an inferior design, but AntiMatter knows that one day victory will be his. Powers * Energy Torrent * Explosive Blast * Nova Shadowhunter Omega Wolf (minion) These creatures are the bottom of the food chain in the Pack. They are humans that have been recently turned by the Pack and are not yet fully accepted. They are forced to prove themselves every day. If they are not accepted as Pack, then they are torn apart. Powers Beta Wolf (lieutenant) When the Pack has approved of an Omega, they are inmediately protected and treated well. It is an instant transition with no going back. Once someone is Pack, death is the only thing that will break that. Powers Alpha Wolf (boss) These minions stand boldly at the pinnacle of the Pack. They are leaders by right of combat and dominance. They will fight to the last because they know defeat might mean a fall from the top. Powers Shadowhunter (archvillain) Infused with the fury of the Wild Hunt, Shadowhunter roams with his Pack, cutting down everything in his path. He loathes humanity for the most part and his alliance with Tyrant is an uneasy one at best. It is held together by the fact that Tyrant cares nothing for the wilderness and is happy to give it over to Shadowhunter. If Tyrant ever begins to strip the land for resources, things will quickly unravel. Powers Siege RAM Series I (minion) This early prototype of the Robotic Attack Module was created very soon after Siege. It is fairly rudimentary and limited in its powers. It has none of Siege's intellect or creativity, but can still pose a threath. Powers RAM Series II (lieutenant) The second series of Robotic Attack Modules was more sucessful than the first but still did not accomplish what Neuron had hoped. It became increasingly apparent that Siege was a once in a lifetime creation. Powers RAM Series III (boss) The most recent Robotic Attack Module poses the greatest threath. Neuron abandoned his old plans and concentrated on making these units powerful and durable. With that focus the Series III easily became the most succesful of the RAM units. Powers Category:Enemies